


Honeythief

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Song fic, royed month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Ed's listening to music as he waits at a cafe, and a song makes him think about some things.For RoyEd Month Day 3: Halou-HoneythiefLink: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXA7DAVnRew
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726204
Kudos: 22
Collections: RoyEd month





	Honeythief

Ed is sitting at a patio table outside the cafe where he agreed to meet Mustang. He’s early for once, so he’s just wasting time people watching, music playing in his earbuds. The next song that plays doesn’t really process until the chorus, when he realizes that it’s not something he’s saved for a playlist.

Picking up his phone, he turns the screen on and looks at what’s playing. Tilting his head, he pauses the song. He hadn’t heard of Halou before, and it doesn’t really seem like something that he would normally listen to on his own. And Ed realizes that it’s a recommended song or artist that would probably fall under something that Alphonse might like. This is probably a downside to sharing his Spotify account with his brother. Thinking for a moment, he restarts the song and really listens to it.

As the song plays, something about it makes him think of himself...and Roy. The beginning has him thinking about where he began in his life-changing journey and his career as a State Alchemist; all the messed up things he had to deal with, and how much he started off hating what a bastard he had perceived Mustang for (what he now knows as false) being so stupidly perfect at everything and seemingly rubbing that fact in with every argument after missions.

The song continues, and his train of thought moves on to what Ed can probably start to think as the first stumble of his slow fall for Roy: him rescuing him and Al from Scar that first time; the next lost step that was discovering from Hawkeye what true hell Roy had faced in Ishval and his plans for the future of the country. And just how deeply he started to feel for him. A different kind of perfect that is much more attractive to Ed, and something he realizes he’s really fallen head over heels for.

The end of it has him thinking of how much Roy’s really helped and stuck up for him; Roy's been inspiring him and pushing him since he first stormed into the Rockbell house all those years ago, helping him redeem himself and grow into the person he is today.  Ed realizes how horrible things would be if he never had Roy in his life. Not to mention how many times he could have potentially died or been court marshaled through out his teen years if not for Roy Mustang.

The hand on his shoulder shocks him out of his thoughts as he turns to see Roy smiling warmly at him, though his brow is slightly furrowed. Ed can’t help but think,  _ yeah, I’m pretty fucking lucky. _ He quickly turns off the music and takes out his headphones.

“Hey,” he says dumbly, with a slight flush.

“Hello. Apologies for my tardiness. You haven’t been waiting long have you?” Roy asks, furrow relaxing as he sits next to Ed. Ed shakes his head.

“Nah, just long enough to get hungry. We gonna go in and order or what?” Roy just laughs and leans over and kisses Ed’s cheek, making him scrunch his nose and full on blush.


End file.
